The present invention generally relates to a latch assembly for motor vehicles, particularly large trucks, recreational vehicles, utility and emergency vehicles, buses and heavy-duty equipment, such as construction vehicles and agricultural vehicles. Latches typically have a rotor and catch pivotally mounted in a housing so as to move between lock and unlocked positions to retain and release, respectfully, a striker bolt on the door. Conventional latches are designed for either an internal or an external mounting on the door frame. However, a universal latch, which can be mounted either internally or externally, has not been available.
The latch must be lubricated to reduce frictional wear on the moving components, particularly the rotor and the catch. Absent proper lubrication, the rotor and/or catch are subject to a reduced life expectancy. For example, the rotor and catch typically are coated with a lubricant but such lubricant eventually wears away or becomes contaminated with foreign particles, such as dirt, which hastens wear on the rotor and catch.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is an improved latch assembly for motor vehicles.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a latch assembly which can be mounted with internally and externally upon a door frame.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an approved latch assembly wherein the rotor and catch are impregnated with a lubricant to minimize friction.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a motor vehicle latch having an improved grease block to minimize entry of the contaminants into the latch.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved latch assembly which is economical to manufacture and durable in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.
The latch assembly of the present invention includes a housing with a rotor and a catch rotatably mounted in the housing. The rotor and catch are pivotal between a locked position to retain a striker bolt on the vehicle frame surrounding the door and an open position to release the striker bolt. The housing includes a plurality of apertures to permit both internal and external mounting of the latch assembly to a door frame. The rotor and catch are impregnated with a lubricant to reduce wear on the latch assembly. A grease block resides within the housing and over the rotor and catch so as to minimize exposure of the rotor and catch to contaminants, and so as to preserve a lubricant coating provided on the rotor and catch.